Single Happy
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Heechul yang merasa kecewa dengan kelakuan siwon yang skrg lebih memilih kyuhyun pun memutuskan hubungan sebelah pihak. Dan Heechul punya rencana aneh yang akan di lakukannya di SS5 Macau? *summary yang aneh* /SICHUL slight WONKYU HEEMIN/YAOI/don'tlikeDON'TREAD!


**Single Happy **

"_**Super Junior Kim Heechul akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu Indonesia?" **_

_**Kembalinya kim heechul dari kamp militer sepertinya memang merubah sedikit sikap pria usia 31 tahun ini. sifatnya yang dulu sering jahil berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Namun sifat 4D dari pria berparas cantik ini sepertinya tidak akan berubah? Seperti kabar yang beredar bahwa di SS5 Macau Heechul Tidak hanya melakukan crossdressing* tetapi juga akan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari artis Negara Indonesia? Tapi ini masih issu yang beredar kita tunggu saja nanti. **_

_***berpakaian lawan jenis, laki-laki berpakaian wanita sebaliknya wanita berpakaian laki-laki**_

_**Cr: Allkpop **_

.

.

.

"hyung, kau yakin?" sungmin menoleh ke arah heechul yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Kini mereka berada di dalam toilet bandara Incheon. Heechul sengaja hanya mengajak sungmin, karna hanya sungmin yang tau rencananya. Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang basah setelah di cuci. Ia merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya yang lembab. "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyindir si kuda itu, ya aku yakin." Heechul memasang kembali jaket tebalnya lalu menenggerkan kaca mata hitam di hidungnya. "iya si kuda itu memang pantas utk di sadarkan, dia memang tak tau diri." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "sudahlah , kita mengalami hal yang hampir sama, kajja nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Heechul menautkan ransel di punggungnya. Lalu menggandeng sungmin kluar. Tapi ia langsung menarik sungmin lagi untuk masuk ke dalam WC. "Wae hyung?" "sttsss." Heechul membentuk angka satu di depan bibir sungmin. Sungmin pun diam.

Suara derap kaki dua namja serta suara mereka sangat familiar di telinga heechul. Satunya mantan kekasih heechul dan satunya mantan adik kesayangan heechul. Sungmin skrg mengerti knapa heechul menariknya masuk lagi tapi apa yang heechul rencanakan? "sini." Heechul menarik lengan sungmin. Mereka berdua persis menghadap pintu akses kluar masuk WC. Derap langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Heechul mendekatkan diri pada sungmin. Heechul melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sungmin. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat semakin dekat juga wajah heechul ke wajah sungmin. Wajah sungmin sudah merah padam di buat heechul.

3

2

1

Heechul mencium sungmin tepat di hadapan kyuhyun dan siwon. Kedua namja yang baru masuk itu mematung melihat kejadian di depan mata. Kyuhyun hanya berusaha meneguk lidah dan siwon memalingkan wajahnya. heechul cukup lama mencium sungmin. "apakah kalian sudah selesai?" kyuhyun yang tak nyaman angkat bicara. Heechul lalu melepas ciuman mereka lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. "oh kalian.. apakah kalian melihatnya? Ahh untunglah hanya kalian bukan wartawan, kalau saja yang masuk tadi wartawan bisa bisa akan jadi berita besar." Heechul mengeluarkan jurus aktingnya. Sungmin pun mengerti dengan scenario yang di buat heechul secara tiba-tiba ini. "wah hyungie kau benar bisa bisa kita ketahuan.. oops.." sungmin menutup mulut dengan jarinya. "hmm tapi apa yang terjadi jika kalian tak masuk ya? Mungkin kami bisa ketinggalan pesawat karena keasikkan kkk kajja Minnie nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Heechul menggandeng tangan sungmin dengan gaya mesra. Siwon masih tak mau menatap keduanya. "kalian tidak papa kan di WC berdua? Ah siapa tau nanti siwon khilaf seperti heechul hyung kkk kajja hyungie." Keduanya pun berjalan santai meninggalkan kedua manusia atau mungkin satu setan dan satu kuda di dalam WC tersebut.

Merasa sudah jauh dari WC mereka berdua pun mulai tertawa sepuasnya. "kau lihat ekspresi si kuda itu? seperti menahan kotoran ! hahahaha." Heechul memegang perutnya sambil tertawa puas. "kau benar hyung ! hahaha." Sungmin ikut tertawa. "hahh.. baiklah kajja nanti yang lain nyariin kita."

.

.

.

_Macau , reahesal _

"karna heechul sudah kembali pastinya fans mengharapkan kalian kembali seperti dulu seperti saat SS3. Kalau begitu kalian harus menunjukkan kemesraan ya minimal berpelukkan." Jelas manager yang di hadapannya ada heechul dan siwon. Siwon menatap heechul. Heechul tak balas menatapnya malah menatap kea rah manager dengan tatapan 'What the F*ck?'. "aku tau kalian sudah berakhir tapi public dan para fans tidak tau kalau kalian sudah berakhir.. lakukan sajalah ini hanya di atas panggung bukankah kalian aktor professional? Ayo lakukan untukku." Manager menepuk bahu heechul dan siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. "hhh." Heechul memutar bola matanya sebal lalu pergi meninggalkan siwon. Siwon menahan tangan heechul. "kita perlu bicara."

Heechul memandangi tangan kekar yang sedang menahan tangan lembutnya. "mworago?" ucapnya dingin.

"knapa kau begitu membenciku dan kyuhyun?"

"itu hak ku untuk membenci mu atau tidak , lagi pula panggil aku 'Hyung' ! apa kau tertular tidak sopan dari si setan itu? ish benar-benar."

"baiklah HYUNG? Skrg kau puas?"

"iya SIWON-SHII sudah selesai bicaranya? Lepaskan tanganku." Heechul menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman siwon. "bisakah kau bicara dengan nada yang baik?" ucap siwon lagi. Heechul mendengus kesal. Lalu menarik nafas. Ia tersenyum lebar yang terkesan mengejek. "beberapa kali aku harus mengajari mu untuk memanggilku 'hyung' kuda sayang~ kau bukan kekasihku lagi dan jangan pernah menyebut ku dengan sebutan 'kau' ,arrachi?" heechul berbicara dengan nada lembut yang di buat-buat. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan siwon yang hanya diam memandangi punggung heechul yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

_Show time! _

Sapphire blue ocean memenuhi lokasi di selenggarakannya world tour Super Junior yang bertajuk Super Show 5 yang di adakan pihak SMent yang bekerja sama dengan promotor setempat. Konser ini pun di buka dengan sangat lancar dan sekarang hampir menuju encore. Para fans di kagetkan oleh Heechul yang muncul sebagai parody dari Gain yang di Negara sebelumnya Gain di perankan oleh kangin. Tidak hanya para fans. Para member super junior pun tidak kalah terkejut terutama siwon. Mereka sudah lama tidak melihat heechul berpakaian wanita. Di Super Show terakhir heechul sebelum masuk menjalani tugasnya sebagai warga Negara. Heechul memparodikan Lady Gaga dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai Lady HeeHee.

Mata siwon pun tak lepas dari heechul. Apalagi perut ramping heechul yang seperti yeoja itu terekspos beserta kulit mulusnya. Iseng heechul mendekati sungmin yang juga memparodykan hyuna lengkap dengan ganjalan busa di dadanya. Heechul membelai-belai sungmin. Siwon pun teringat dengan kejadian di WC bandara. Heechul mencium Sungmin. Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi sesak seharusnya ia bahagia kalau heechul sudah tak lagi mengharapkannya sehingga ia bisa lega berhubungan dengan kyuhyun. Namun kali ini berbeda malah sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba music aneh berbunyi. Munculah heechul yang sudah berganti pakaian bersama para dancer. Pakaian kali ini ia memakai wig rambut panjang ikal lengkap dengan poni dan baju yang gemerlap-gemerlap. Heechul mendekati siwon yang berada di pinggir panggung lalu menariknya ke tengah panggung. Siwon pikir mungkin ini hanya scenario yang di minta oleh manager tadi siang . siwon pun mengikutinya. (lady saranin setel lagunya ayu ting ting single happy bayangin chullppa nyanyin buat won)

"_bilang-bilang syang~ bilang-bilang cinta~ bilang-bilang setia.. tau-taunya mendua~" _heechul mulai menyanyi di lengkapi dengan translate lyric di layar VCR dalam bahasa Korea dan mandarin. Siwon berusaha meneguk ludah wajahnya sedikit pucat. Heechul membelai pipinya dengan gaya manja. _"dasar kau lelaki mudah obral janji~ dsar kau lelaki cuman bikin sakit hati.. lebih baik lebih happy saat ini aku sendiri sampai nanti ku temui lelaki yang baik hati." _heechul benar-benar mengahayati nyanyianyan sambil memegang dadanya. _"I'm single I'm happy meski begini.. I'm happy enjoy tanpa mu honey~" _para audiens menikmati lagunya ada yang berjoget karna musiknya asik. Siwon sebagai bahan objek lagu heechul merasa tersindir dengan lagu itu hanya berdiam mematung di tengah panggung.

Tak lama kemudian masuk member yang lain seiring berjalannya music mereka berjoget bersama heechul kecuali kyuhyun dan siwon. Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung baju siwon. Siwon mengepal tangannya menahan emosi. Heechul melirik siwon sebentar lalu menyeringai dan lanjut bernyanyi. Siwon menepis kyuhyun lalu beranjak mendekati heechul. Setelah music berakhir dan heechul selesai bernyanyi. Heechul tau kini siwon tengah emosi karna merasa di remehkan. Heechul tersenyum kemenangan sambil menatap sepasang mata hazel milik siwon. Siwon menarik dagu heechul lalu meraup bibir cherry tersebut di tengah-tengah panggung. ELF pun bersorak melihat kejadian tersebut. tak sedikit yang mengabadikannya. Semua member terlihat syock terutama kyuhyun.

Heechul terpejam tidak berniat untuk membalas kissing yang di berikan siwon. Ia yakin ini hanya sandiwara.

.

.

.

_Backstage _

"cie single happy nih~" goda gunhee sambil merapikan rambut heechul yang sedikit berantakan akibat wig yang di pakainya. "diam kau." Heechul membersihkan wajahnya dengan makeup remover. Saat membershkan bibir ia berhenti. Lalu memegangi bibirnya. "aku yakin kau masih sedikit mengharapkannya." Celetus gunhee. "ck." Desis heechul tak setuju. "ku lihat tadi wajahnya sangat merah menahan emosi apa segitu tersindirnya dia?" Tanya gunhee. "kalau begitu bagus." Sahut heechul sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"hyung kau hebat." Tiba-tiba sungmin muncul membawa banyak balon berwarna biru shapphire itu. heechul menoleh. "ah biasa saja hahaha." Sahut heechul.

PRANG

Suara pecahan kaca mengakibatkan ricuh di backstage. "ada apa?" heboh heechul. "siwon hyung memecahkan cermin." Jawab eunhyuk. "siwon?" Tanya heechul lagi. Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap sambil berdiri mengejar donghae yang membantu siwon meredakan emosinya.

Heechul tersenyum kecut sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Lalu berbalik arah sambil berdendang. "I'm single I'm happy meski begini.. I'm happy enjoy tanpa mu, wonnieee~~ iya~" serunya.

**FIN **

Hay hay hay hay hay hay ini FF bonus dari saya karna saya banyak hiatus!

Maaf nee aku merubah heenim menjadi ayu ting ting *bow* saya hanya iseng karna di rumah saya umma hampir setiap hari nyetel single happy jadi ya ide melintas chullppa lagi nyindir siwon /? Mwuhehehe :3 pada dasarnya saya juga gak suka wonkyu. Dan di lihat-lihat skrg sikap siwon ke chullppa itu berubah drastis semenjak di tinggal chullppa wamil. Sebagai sichul shipper saya merasa ini tak ADIL. /abaikan

Untuk epilognya Heechul's pregnancy bentaran ya lagi proses supaya dapat ilham perlu bersemedi dulu sayanya di jamban /alay. Alay kan member ekso kan ya? /salah

Saya lagi proses ngetik NC nih bagi yang suka baca NC *ane yakin semuanya pada suka HAHAHA/?* bisa nanti saya sogokin NC tapi mian kalau nanti kurang HOT

Sekian. Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya yaa… meskipun ini hanya oneshoot abal-abal h3h3. No Bash ya.. maaf saya tak menerima bash , saya hanya menerima kritik yang sopan trims. KAMSHA

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
